


That's Gay (In a Good Way or a Bad Way?)

by shaqfu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? I guess???, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka couldn't help but getting mad every time Noya brought another guy back to their dorm room, so was he homophobic or is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Gay (In a Good Way or a Bad Way?)

Enough is enough, this was the third guy that Noya brought back to the dorm room in the past week. 

 

The hookup in question, was a tall, muscular man with long hair tied up into a bun. Ryuu was awoken by his quiet shuffling throughout the dorm looking for his shirt. Spotting it on the floor from his bed, Ryuu pointed towards the shirt behind the trash can and groggily mumbled, “The trashcan.”

 

Startled by his new audience, the hookup turned around to look at Ryuu and then to Noya’s trashcan. Thankfully, the discarded shirt was exactly where the sleepy man claimed where it would be.

 

With a bow and an awkward fumble of the shirt going on over his head, the stranger was out of the shared living space.

 

Where was Nishinoya even finding all these men to sleep with him? It was really none of Ryuu’s business how many men his roommate slept with, but he couldn’t help but get annoyed by it. He never really believed gay people lived a promiscuous lifestyle, however this was getting out of hand. It was only a month into the school year and Ryuu feels like every time he’s walked into their dorm room after leaving Noya alone for more than three hours, he was hooking up with a guy.

 

Just as the door clicked closed, Noya shot up out of bed.

 

“Asahi?” he called out. That must have been the hookup’s name.

 

“He just left,” Ryuu said pointedly, looking at his phone screen, checking his various social media accounts.

 

“Oh,” Noya whispered, sounding a little disappointed.

 

“How many guys are you even going to bring home? This is getting a little ridiculous, dude,” Ryuu said, now sitting up.

 

“It’s none of your business,” Noya shot back defensively.

 

“It is though, we live in the same space.”

 

“Do you have a problem with me being gay?”

 

“No,” Ryuu answered defensively.

 

_Do I?_ he couldn’t help but think. It just made him so mad that all of these guys were giving Noya attention. Ryuu’s roommate was petit but energetic. He was the life of the party and also the hardest worker that Ryuu has ever seen. He was a great guy, and a great roommate, besides the whole constant hookup thing. 

 

“I just don’t want to see you kissing other guys?” As soon as it came out of his mouth, Ryuu realized exactly how bad that was.

 

_“_ So you are homophobic?” Noya asksd, beginning to shout.

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Ryuu could feel himself digging deeper into the hole he made for himself.

 

“Alright, what did you mean then?” Noya replied, voice quieter, anger bubbling under the calm.

 

“I— I—,” Tanaka began, but nothing came out.

 

“Tsk, whatever you say,” Noya said, pulling his headphones over his ears.

 

— — —

 

After the Homophobe Happenstance as Tanaka has dubbed it, things in their room obviously became tense. Ryuu felt like he was walking on eggshells no matter where he went in their small dorm room and Noya started to stay the night out instead of going back to their dorm and it was making Ryuu nervous. Was he really a homophobe because he didn’t like that Noya brought home guys or was he just tired of having to awkwardly deal with the situation? Every time he thought about Noya kissing other guys, it made him feel sick, like he shouldn’t be kissing them, but why does Ryuu care if Noya kisses other guys? Ryuu never had a problem with men kissing other men before, so why now?

 

It was three weeks after the incident and the mood was not lightening at all. However, this Sunday morning was blissfully relaxed since Noya wasn’t in the room when Tanaka woke up. Deciding to use his time wisely, Ryuu began to read through one of his history assignments until Noya finally crawled into their room. As soon as he saw Ryuu at his desk, Noya frowned at his roommate.

 

“Where have you been lately?” Tanaka asked, looking up from his assignment.

 

“It’s none of your business,” Noya shoot back, crossing his arms.

 

“Noya-san, please, I didn’t mean it that way. I just feel, I feel sick whenever I think about you kissing other guys, like as if you shouldn’t be doing it and I don’t know why! I literally have never cared before who people are attracted to, and I don’t know why I care now.”

 

“So you’re saying you don’t want me to kiss other boys? Then, who the hell am I supposed to kiss?” Noya asked, through clenched teeth.

 

“You’re supposed to kiss, you’re supposed to kiss me!” It came out in a rush, Ryuu threw his hands over his mouth in shock.

 

It made perfect sense, having a crush on Noya. He was funny, dependable, and not to mention muscular. Noya was pretty much Ryuu looked for in a woman, except maybe the fact that Noya didn’t have boobs. The muscles totally canceled out the boobs. It never occurred to him that he could have had a crush on Nishinoya but now that he was thinking about it, it wasn’t sickness he was feeling, but jealousy.

 

“It’s not disgust, it’s jealously,” Ryuu said half to himself, half to Noya. The realization finally dawned on him, “I have a crush on you, Noya!” he shouted.

 

“You what?”

 

“I have a crush on you, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize,” he trailed off.

 

“So your answer was to be rude to me for bringing guys over?” Noya asked as he walked towards Ryuu’s desk.

 

“I guess?” Ryuu squeaked out, instantly feeling embarrassed.

 

“You idiot,” Noya responded with a scoff, leaning in closer to Ryuu.

 

Before Ryuu knew it, Noya grabbed the collar of his shirt, dipping down to kiss him.

 

It was a quick and innocent tug of the lip and it was over as soon as it started but as soon as their lips touched, Ryuu knew exactly what he was feeling.

 

“Yea, this is definitely a crush,” he croaked out.

 

“Good,” Noya whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta unbeta'd so forgive me and tell me if there's anything terrible.  
> uh this is based off of that I thought I was homophobic to my gay roommate but turns out I'm gay for him headline that went around tumblr. I love to die and I didn't have it in my heart to write smut.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) || [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
